User blog:OvaltinePatrol/The Slaughterhouse
This is taken from the May 1991 issue of White Dwarf. I don't have a scanner handy, and frankly I'm not sure if my old issue would take to well to being crammed in one. For those of you who don't know Steve Jackson is kind of a big deal in the world of tabletop RPGs. From the designer of Steve Jackson presents F.I.S.T (Fantasy Interactiv Scenarios by Telephone) '-The original telephone adventure game' The Slaughterhouse *£300 in Prizes to be won every month! *Lots of Free Telephone Time to be won! *3 Character Types! Play as a Hero, Thief, or Guard! *Caller Interaction! Make friends or enemies of other callers! *New Combat System! *New Sound Effects! *New Monsters! *New Puzzles! *No-Delay Play! Faststarts! Fastsaves! *Rules fed out only as you need them! Steve Jackson's Masterpiece of the Macabre YOU can star in your own personal fantasy audio adventure. Tricks, traps, and treachery await you in this, the ultimate telephone adventure game from GameMaster Steve Jackson. Heroes must try to escape from The Slaughterhouse in the fastest time possible. Hint - talk to other players; they will help you to find the escape route. Thieves must steal as much gold as possible from the game characters - and from other callers! Hint - Don't kill other callers unless absolutely necessary. Guards earn money by extortion from game characters and by arresting other callers. Hint - Only arrest Thieves who have killed another caller or Heroes. Live Encounters! You will regularly come across other callers. Is he Hero, Thief, or Guard? Will you risk talking to him? Can you trust what he says? Or if you don't trust him, will you strike the first blow? Heroes need escape information from other callers. Thieves need to appear friendly to get close enough to pick pockets. Guards must find out about any strangers they meet - a wrongful arrest carries a heavy penalty. New Combat System! Outguess your opponent each Attack Round by dialing a number between 1 and 3. A 3 (Savage Attack) beats a 2 (Lunge) which beats a 1 (Guarded Attack) which beats a 3. Work out what happens when you both chose the same number! Monsters fight to the death - but in recognisable patterns. But with LIVE opponents you can opt to either Plead for Mercy (dial a 9) or Spare his Life (dial a 0). Cash Prizes to be Won! And Free Game Time! The best Hero, Thief, and Guard each month wins a prize of £100. Heroes must escape quickly; Thieves and Guards must collect Gold. In addition to these prizes, the computer will award free play time to charaters who collect more than a certain number of Gold Pieces (The Gold required will vary from month to month and character to character). 0898 10 10 50 Calls cost 33p per minute cheap, 44p per minute all other times. The Slaughterhous can be played on ALL TYPES of telephone. Some callers may find that dialling a '1' will exit from the game and suspend the call. This occurs at BT exchanges and is not a fault of the game system. If you experience a problem, please call again with a touch-tone telephone. If you need more information send a stamped, self-addressed envelope to Computerdial, 7 Leapale Road, Guildford, Surrey GU1 4JU, marked "Slaughterhouse". Category:Blog posts